Thanks a Lot, Ash!
by MikeandIke Lover
Summary: AU Ash did it. He signed them all up to compete in the school's talent show against Brendan, Brianna, and the others. "Gee, thanks a lot Ash. You signed us up for social suicide!" Pokeshipping/Contestshipping/Ikarishipping/Oldrivalshipping/Questshipping
1. Thanks a lot, Ash

**Ash: Yay! The start of MikeandIke Lover's first story!**

**Me: *bonks Ash on the head* You know, you're the reason all the pokemon characters in ****here are going to be in so much drama. Don't you feel any guilt?**

**Ash: *whimpers* B-but you made me! You're the writer!**

**Me: Oh yeah. Ehe, oops? Sorry Ash.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Pokemon in any way. If I did, Paul would be in every episode and Drew would dress a little more stylish...ugh, turquoise pants, who wears that?**

* * *

"WHAT?" Misty Waterflower screamed at the ash-haired boy who cowered before her.

"I'm sorry, Myst! But I couldn't help it! Brendan was standing next to the bulletin bragging to no end about how they were gonna win." He scoffed. "Oh please, like _he's_ so great. That grangy, mutty, bast-"

"Ash Ketchum! Don't use that language with me! I don't care what kind of dog that creep is, what I care about is how you signed up the 10 of us for a mass band! I **don't **want to be spending my next three months practicing for a band that none of us even planned on! Do you have any idea how busy I am? My sisters just went off to this fashion show to be the main models and won't be back until next year! That means that I'm going to have to be in charge of the gym every-single-day!" She yelled into his frightened face.

Six people had walked into the ruckus by that time-half wearing a face of pure amusement, the other half crossing their arms in irritation.

"No way, Ash. You didn't. Tell me it isn't true." One of them said. The girl uncrossed her arms to place her now curled up fists firmly at her hips.

Ash nervously laughed as rubbed the back of his head. "See, the funny thing is..."

She stepped forward angrily, her flat chestnut hair swishing in fiery fury. "Tell me Ash! Really! I want to know what possessed you to pull us out of our tied-up schedules just to sign us up for some stupid talent show!" She had already agreed to babysit all of her cousins and tutor two middle schoolers to keep her busy, not to mention the extra money. But taking on a band? The number of hours it would take to practice was enough to make her faint. There was absolutely no way she could possibly handle all that.

The boy standing next to her placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to settle her down.

"Calm down, Leaf. I'm sure Ashy boy here had a good reason."

Leaf whipped her head around. "Don't tell me to calm down, Gary! Like you're not mad either!" She yelled.

"Don't call me Ashy boy!" Ash yelled at the same time.

Gary simply chuckled at the two simpletons. "Please, Ash. I've been calling you that for nearly seven years now. Get used to it already. And yeah, okay, I'm a bit mad. I mean, I _was_planning on asking out a bunch of girls-"

"And break their hearts cruelly like the evil sadistic playboy you are," Leaf interrupted.

Gary glared. "And politely dump them, I was going to say."

Leaf raised an eyebrow at him. "There is absolutely no such thing as politely dumping someone."

"But anyways," he rolled his eyes, "I think I'll go along with it this time. Who knows? I might actually get more girls this way."

"Yeah, but **I **don't need to get any more girls than I already do now." An emerald-haired boy flicked his hair arrogantly, sighing in annoyance. Squeals echoed through the school.

"Actually, yeah, he's right. He really doesn't." Gary sweatdropped as he watched some fifty or more girls begin to mob the green-haired boy as he quickly sped off down the hallway. "Poor guy."

A brunette wearing her hair in pigtails sighed as she stood next to him, watching the pitied man make a break for the boy's bathroom. "I'll go make sure he doesn't break anything in his body. Though I wouldn't really mind." She mumbled the last part. Then she shook her head and called after him, running down the hall with amazing speed. "Don't worry, Drew! I'm coming to save you from the terrible karma that is fangirls!"

Now, with two gone, there was six people left in the group. Misty turned back to face them and curiously asked, "How did you guys even find out about Mr. Idiotic here signing all 10 of us up? He didn't tell me about it until just an hour ago. And where's Marina and Jimmy? With news like this, I can't believe they didn't come running over here like the rest of us did."

They all looked at each other before a midnight-haired girl spoke up.

"I don't know where Marina and Jimmy are, but we're here because...Well, the whole school already knows about it." She said.

Misty's eyes bulged out from her skull. "WHAT?" There was just no way the entire school population could know about that already! The sign-up sheet was just put up that morning!

Dawn nodded. "Uh-huh. That's how we found out. Everyone's talking about it. It's the highlight of the day."

"Why?" Misty groaned.

Dawn gave the other girl a weird look. "Um, think about it. Talent show's coming up in three months. Every year for the past 53 years this school has been in existence, it stank like my mom's month old poffins-and let me tell you right now, that's a lot of stinky years. Now so far there's been bad acting, bad singing, _terrible_dancing," she counted off, "fake magician tricks, phony hypnotizing-"

They all gave a good laugh at that. Last year's talent show had let a clunker in-or rather, one clunker more than usual-and a 'hypnotist' had been the second act in. That day, it was also the last. What was supposedly a trainer-and-Hypno trick, turned out to actually be a loser dressed as a Hypno. How did the audience find out? A crewman in the sidelines had tripped over a wire and stumbled onto the zipper of the pokemon costume ('Hypno' was standing a _little_too close to the left). Then the loser fell forward into the curtains and brought the house down-literally. It made the stage so unstable afterwards that the school ended up having to evacuate the 900 or so students out and canceled the rest of the talent show so the school could repair the auditorium stage.

"-_slightly_ dangerous knife throwing, and-cough-**peppy**-cough-**cheerleading**..." She finished off. The table smothered down their giggles as a group of 6 walked past. The girls-and one _guy_-were strutting down the hall as though they were the heads of the school. You know, like those snotty rich kids at a prep school. Yup, this group was just that type. Only, they were all complete wannabes. In reality, every single kids in the school hated their guts. It's a wonder no one ever bullies them. Guess their school's just too good at promoting kindness.

The sextet sashayed past everyone in the aisle and pushed away those that hadn't scrambled out of the way in time. The people around them glared with absolute loathe and looked on in disgust at their display of behavior. Even some others spat at the ground they walked on before continuing onto whatever they were previously doing.

The bunch made their way over to where Misty, Ash, and the others were talking.

The first girl stepped forward with a smirk on her face. "Well, how's my favorite _losers_? I still can't believe they're going to be facing up against us in the talent show. No way are they gonna win."

She jeered. Her friends all nodded knowingly. Leaf scoffed.

"Brianna, you better consider yourself lucky that May isn't here to beat you up because when I do, it's not gonna be _nearly_as painful." She stepped forward to the female who currently had her shoulder-length russet hair shaking in fear along with the rest of her body.

"Oh, you don't have to worry. I can take care of that." The one boy amongst the rest of the cheerleaders stood up for Brianna. He grinned smugly while flexing his pathetic muscles.

"Please Joey," Leaf rolled her eyes, "you call that pair of sticks your muscles? Besides, you're the **only**guy on the flipping squad. What can a girly guy like you possibly do to me?"

Joey's eyes narrowed. "It's called cheerleading, numbskull. And you better not provoke me into doing anything you'll regret, Leaf Green."

"Or what? You'll spring one of your gymnastic moves on me? Good luck trying to land one on this girl." Leaf sneered at him.

"It's. Called. Cheerleading!" He flung onto Leaf and a brawl started.

Everyone simply watched as the two landed punches and kicks on one another. Soon, it really began to look like a girl fight as they resorted to pulling each others hair out and flailing around heinously. Eventually, a teacher made their way to the center of the fight and pulled the two apart.

"Students fighting in the middle of the hallway? This is absurd! Detention after school! **All**of you!" She pointedly glared at the cheerleaders, Misty, Ash, and the rest of them.

Even though they knew that they-except for the two *cough*Leaf and Joey*cough*-were being punished for a fight that they weren't exactly part of, the twelve of them didn't argue and quickly scattered to their next class.

As they scurried off, the teacher sighed to herself. "Those students. Always off doing what they want. But with the talent show coming up, maybe they'll learn to finally be civil to each other and play fair instead of being the two groups always clashing."

But as she stalked off to teach her next class, she didn't know how wrong she was.

* * *

******So how was it? My first fanfic so please read and review! I'll take any criticism and hopefully maybe some compliments, too?**  



	2. Welcome back, you two!

**Ok, so only an hour after posting my first chapter of Thanks a Lot, Ash! I already got a review so I'm REALLY happy about that. I honestly didn't expect anyone to review this story for months. Haha yeah. So even though it was a contructive criticism review I found it _extremely_ helpful. I now see that I probably should add more original ideas to this instead of piling onto similar stories. So thanks to PkmnLuver292, my very first reviewer! I hope that from chapter three and onwards will be more to your liking! (since I already had most of chapter two written out before your review.)**

**And when I checked two days after, I had five more reviews! I'm so happy I could cry! Aha, okay, okay. I'll let you get to reading the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Yadda yadda yadda.

* * *

**

**Marina POV**

"And then, after I defeated that trainer with my Typhlosion, he actually cried. Seriously, actual tears. So of course I felt bad for him then, until he bawled out, 'You couldn't have beaten me! Impossible! Your Typhlosion must be a fake! A-a robot, maybe! Yeah, there's no way an actual Typhlosion could possibly be that powerful. It's obviously a phony!'" Jimmy imitated. "And you know how hard I train my pokemon, _especially_ my Typhlosion. I got so offended that I let loose Ty onto the trainer and he got burned _so_ badly! I didn't feel bad for him _then_!"

The both of us laughed so hard that we fell over each other in our desk chairs. At the moment, the two of us were in our homeroom classroom, early. There was no one else in there, we were the only ones in there for the time being. And Jimmy was telling me about this one hilarious battle he had with some weirdo trainer.

I've always loved these moments with him. When we would laugh together like the chummy old friends we were, and then when we have our sweet romantic times. Like right now.

Once our chuckles finally slowed, Jimmy sighed in elation. I smiled contently. And then we just lay there on the chairs for a while, comfortably in each others' arms.

I could feel his chest rising and descending from his heavy breathing. Then, I heard him speak.

"Marina, the others should be coming soon. It's almost time for class to start. We'd better sit back up and wait for them to get here." He said regretfully. I frowned slightly. I knew he didn't want this peace to end as much as I did. But I got up anyway and walked to my normal seat and he followed.

Just then, the bell rang, and students flooded the classroom, gabbing away as they let their backpacks drop to the floor beside their desk. Misty, May, Dawn, and Leaf hurriedly rushed over to me as soon as they entered the room and spotted me.

"Marina! Marina! So you haven't heard yet?" They all asked at once in a panic.

I blinked a few times. "Um, the school fixed the AC?" I tried.

"No! And please, the school hasn't gotten around to fixing that for years so I highly doubt it's going to happen now." Leaf said.

Looking past the girls, I noticed that the teacher had already made her way inside and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Class, please return to your seats, I have some announcements before we start the lesson." Solidad-she told us to call her by her first name-, our English teacher said.

The girls sighed, settling down in the seats next to me. Oh well, guess whatever they wanted to tell me would have to wait.

"Now, you all know of the talent show that our school holds every year. Last year's was a bit...messy, so to speak." She coughed.

I stifled my giggles thinking about what a disaster that was. The student that had impersonated a Hypno ended up getting suspended for a week.

"So," She continued, "this year's show was originally going to be cancelled. However, due to two groups signing up at the last minute, we've decided to turn it into a competition to get the students more hyped up about the event."

I realized that the whole class was staring at my friends by then. And my friends were giving Ash really nasty glares, too. Hm, wonder what he did this time? Wait, don't tell that he-?

"And so, without further ado, I am to present the names of every person participating in the talent show three months from now." Solidad cleared her throat and began reading from a piece of paper. "From the first group, Brendan, Brianna, Joey, Alex, Rudy, Melody, Ethan, Krystal, Veronica, and Victoria!"

People snickered. All I was thinking is Ash better not have done what I think he's done.

"And the second group. Oh wow! In our very own class, we have Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Paul, Dawn, Leaf, Gary, Marina, and Jimmy!" Our teacher declared, smiling towards the back of the classroom where the ten of us sat.

Yup, he did it. Suspicions confirmed. And we're so screwed. Did he even think about the fact that none of us can play a single instrument?

* * *

**Dawn POV**

After she had taught the lesson, Solidad glanced at the clock.

"Oh! We got through the lesson plan quite early today. Alright then class, for the next ten minutes, you're free to do whatever as _long_ as you're not too loud." She looked over at us sternly.

As soon she said that, I pushed my desk and chair closer to my friends so we could discuss the talent show. Unfortunately, I pushed a little too hard and the desk collided with a slam into Paul. Oops.

He gave me a stony glare and opened his mouth, probably to give me an insult about my carelessness and to "watch it, troublesome".

So before he could do that, I started to ask the others when we should start practicing.

"Well, since we only have about five minutes left, we should all probably meet up somewhere after school to talk about this further. I'm thinking my house today?" Drew suggested.

I thought it was a good idea. Especially since homeroom was the only class all ten of us had together.

Everyone was about to nod until I suddenly remembered something. Our detention! Ugh, how could I have forgotten? The others stared at me weirdly as I did a facepalm.

"You guys! We totally forgot about our detention after school today!" I exclaimed.

My friends, except Marina and Jimmy who were clueless about this morning's events, groaned.

"Why? What happened?" Marina asked, cocking her head in confusion.

We all notably rolled our heads in Leaf's direction, who laughed nervously.

Marina sweatdropped and said, "Okay then, I don't think I need to know." She knew of Leaf's brazen nature, and how it often led to her getting into fights. "I guess we'll just have to meet up at Drew's house afterwards. Does four o' clock sound okay to you guys?"

We all agreed just as the bell rang for our next class and we hurried to it, going our separate ways.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Later that day at lunch, the gang was at the table they always sit at: the one closest to the left cafeteria door. Sitting smack in the middle of his friends, Ash put down his ten-pound sandwich to talk.

"Oh yeah, guys, remember how I signed us up for that talent show?" Ash brought up.

Everyone at the table promptly glared at him.

He shrunk back a little before speaking again. "Well, I knew that we'd need someone to take care of all the lighting and such. _So_, I got not just one, but **two** people to direct everything for us! You know, like the lights and orchestrating the music. It's a big job, but because I got two people, we're all set! You guys can thank me when we win." He sat back into his seat with a proud grin stitched onto his face.

Instead of getting the praise he expected his friends to give, all Ash received were blank stares. After a couple of seconds, the anger finally set in.

"Are you crazy, Ash?"

"_Only_ two people?"

"What were you thinking?"

"We're supposed to have _more_ than just two people if we want our show to look great, you _idiot_!" Guess who. "Get over here now!"

"N-no, Myst! Please, not the mallet!" A voice pleaded.

"Why you-! Don't you run away from me, Ash! You're not getting away from my Mega-Platinum Mallet 3000!"

While Misty began chasing him around the cafeteria and making a scene, Ash's "two people" came walking over.

"Children, children. There's no need to make a fuss. It's just us." The voice of redhead Zoey Nozomi joked. A guy with oddly cut red-brown hair walked up next to her.

"Hey, DeeDee, it's been a while. Still wearing those short skirts?" He teased.

Dawn squealed and immediately left her spaghetti to hug her close childhood friends.

Paul, who had been sitting next to Dawn, looked over at Kenny and slightly narrowed his eyes when he saw them hug. "Yeah, she still swears those unbelievably short skirts. It's a wonder how she hasn't gotten a detention for it yet." He dryly stated. Dawn's face turned red until steam emitted from her head.

"Paul!" She shrieked. She discreetly pulled her pink miniskirt slightly down.

Paul raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Your skirt is extremely short. I was simply voicing a fact. Oh, and I can see your underwear from here, troublesome."

It was true. Because Paul had been sitting back in his seat and Dawn was standing, he had to look just to talk to her. And that gave him a full view of her piplup-printed underwear.

"Eep!" She shrieked again. Dawn looked around the room to check if anyone had heard him. No one was giving them any weird looks. 'Phew,' she sighed before yelling her head off. "How can you say that here? Do you have _any_ idea how many people are in the cafeteria right now? What if everyone had heard, huh? What would you have done then?"

"Nothing. It's completely your fault that you wear skirts that are short enough to leave your butt out in full range for me to see. And actually," he continued, "you should be glad that it was _only_ me that saw."

All the others sitting at the table felt ignored at that moment.

"Why in the world should I be grateful for that?" Dawn ranted again. "Oh, right, because I _totally_ want everything under my skirt to be shown to the most cold hearted guy with the most stoic face I've ever seen. Oh yeah, might as well go and run through the streets naked so you can see that, too." She snorted.

He rolled his eyes. Sarcasm, their best friend.

"By the way," she turned her attention back to Zoey and Kenny, "when did you two get back? Last time I heard from you both, you guys went on that trip to the Johto region for the last five months so you could train with different varieties of pokemon. Hey, I also heard from Lyra that you guys ran into her while she was looking for the 'Kimono Girls'. So how is she?"

Zoey and Kenny looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Dawn was utterly confused. "Was it something I said?" She asked. They shook their heads as their childish giggling settled down.

"No, Dawn. It's just...when we bumped into Lyra, she couldn't talk to us for too long. She was a bit...busy," Kenny immediately blew up into another fit of horselaughs as Zoey continued.

"In other words," she said, smirking, "she was hooking up with Silver."

Dawn's eyes widened. "No way. Silver? As in, that-other-redheaded-rude-guy-that's-just-as-bad-as-Paul, Silver? You've got to be kidding me. " She gasped dramatically as Paul, who had been sitting next to Dawn, glared at the spazzing girl. Just as bad as Paul? Some found that statement hard to believe, seeing as it was hard to imagine anyone as cruel as Paul. But alas, it was completely and wholly true. "She's with _him_ now?"

"I know, we couldn't believe it either." Kenny shook his head. Zoey shoved him away.

"You mean, _you_ couldn't believe it. I, on the other hand, knew it was bound to happen." She declared. "I mean, really, the way he only glared _knives_ at her while he glared **daggers** at the rest of us. Giving her different treatment. It was completely obvious." She shrugged.

Everyone except her sweatdropped.

'There's a difference?' They all thought.

Dawn shook her head. "Well anyways, it's good to have you guys back." She lowered herself back into her seat and went back to consuming her stringy spaghetti.

"Hey, DeeDee, does Lyra call you 'Dane'? Because at one point when we talked to her back in Johto she asked us how Dane was doing. At the time, we had absolutely no idea who she could've been talking about though." Kenny mentioned.

"What? She still calls me that? After all the years she's known me, she continually doesn't bother to get my name right! Maybe I should have corrected her all those times instead of just letting it go." Dawn sighed, too upset on that to even register that Kenny had called her DeeDee. "And there was that comment she made about me getting married to Ash, too." She mumbled.

Hearing that last comment, Misty and Ash both spit out their food from shock.

"Sh-she said that? When?" Ash spluttered.

Dawn jumped when she realized that they all heard. "Uh, that time we got stuck in that power plant?" She flitted her gaze to Misty, afraid of her reaction.

It wasn't pretty, and Misty looked as though she was gonna pound someone, so it was lucky that Ash quickly asked, "Why would she even think of an idea like that? I don't think of you like that at all!" It calmed her down somewhat.

"_So_," Gary said, attempting to distract the jealous Misty, "What happened with you guys after the fangirls almost destroyed Drew?" He moved his gaze to Drew and May. "Did nothing happen?" He raised his eyebrows at the two. They slowly turned red, blushing.

"Err, I don't think it's that important." May scratched the back of her head.

* * *

**Phew! A LOT longer than I was originally planning to write! But because I had so many kind reviewers-! *wipes away real tears***

**So how was it this time? Not as humorous as I would have hoped, but still met lots of my expectations! :D Please read and review, guys!**

**Oh, and I also updated a lot faster than I originally planned to. I was going to post this chapter in a week since I'm really busy with school and all, but luckily I had the entire weekend to work on it! And I didn't really want to lose my first reviewers...**

**So sadly, it's going to take me a little longer to write up the third chapter, but I hope you'll all be patient!**

**Thanks so much you guys. And please read and review! Tell me what you think of how this story is turning out to be so far!**


	3. That Morning

**MikeandIke Lover: I'm SO sorry I took such a long time to update, but I did say that I wouldn't update for a week at the very least!**

**Drew: But you didn't update for nearly three weeks.**

**MikeandIke Lover: Watch that smart mouth of yours. Anyways, to LoveLoverGrl, yeah I didn't put that part in purposely. I left it for this chapter!**

**To FortuneTeller Mayumi: Yes, I honestly do think Dawn's skirt is really that short! I think if Pokemon wasn't a children's anime, then Dawn could wave her butt at us from any angle...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, I would make the anime have way more DawnxPaul moments when they're alone with no one to bother them. I swear, the Pokemon creators just live to put all us Ikarishippers down. Come on! May and Drew had so much spotlight, even Misty and Ash had some great times together! The only thing they gave us for ikari was DP ep. 186! And even thatwas only for like two minutes...**

* * *

_ How to Rid Yourself of Fangirls_

_#1) Ever tried running?_

Drew panted heavily and continued to run for his life. It's a good thing he always tried in P.E.

The fangirls just kept coming at him and there was no sign of them stopping anytime soon. No amount of P.E. would ever be able to save the guy from this many hormone-driven females. Yikes.

But Drew continued running anyway, down the hall, turning sharply at the corner, until he finally reached a dead end. He screeched to a halt so as to not injure his beautiful face on the wall and quickly spun around to see the raging mob of feminineness coming at him with hunger. He hurriedly made his way to a janitor's closet off to the side and shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it. No sooner than the lock clicked in place did a thunderous pounding beat against the weak wooden door.

It was the fangirls, trying to break down the door.

* * *

_#2) Find a secret exit escape-or maybe just an air vent to crawl into..._

Drew manically turned his head in every direction, in hopes of finding another way out. His eyes searched and they landed on an air vent right above him. Yes! He should be slim enough to fit through it. He moved around the mishmash of junk in the hardly roomy closet and finally climbed his way up to the metal grate opening. He easily pulled the grate off and dropped it too the floor. It fell with a metallic clatter.

After shoving his upper body into the air vent, he kicked his legs until they made contact with his tower of junk, leaving it to topple to the ground. This way the fangirls wouldn't be able to follow him up so easily.

He pushed his way into the metallic vents, feeling cramped and sweaty, until he reached a fork. He decided to go left since he heard some voices coming from the right end. Drew didn't want to end up in any place that might possibly lead him to more girls.

The vent began to get steeper, and Drew felt himself nearly sliding down the ramp. After reaching an end, he peered through the opening and observed to see if there were any people in the area. Nope. Coast was clear. So he punched out the grate and crawled out to the floor.

It was the room the drama club used. And it was empty.

Yes!

But of course, as fate despised our Cabbage Head, the sonorous sound of squealing girls echoed louder and louder toward the very room Drew was hiding in.

"Really? After I specifically tried to pick a place where there wouldn't be any people?" He cried to the ceiling before proceeding to attempt to get away. He knew he couldn't go back into the vent. It'd just get him back to where he started.

But then he spotted the shelves, closets, and chests that held the drama club's various costumes and props.

* * *

_#3) Get a Disguise (if numbers one and two didn't work)_

In just two minutes, Drew Hayden had transformed from a 17 year-old green-haired hottie to a 60 year-old raggedy, bearded, and nearly bald janitor. He pretended to mop the floor and had his back hunched for good effect.

He finished the adjusting the disguise just in time as the first female slammed the door open.

"Excuse me, like, 'Grandpa Hunchback of Notre Dame'? Have you, like, seen Mr. Drew? He's like, six feet tall, gorgeous green eyes, equally green luscious hair, like, I swear he washes it with butter..." The girl droned off into fangirl mode.

Drew sweatdropped. "Er, sorry. No young man by that description has come by this area-after all, I do think that buttery hair would be noticeable." He said and continued to mop the already clean tiles.

The girl huffed. "Well, like, fine then." She turned to the others behind her and yelled, "He's not here! Check the other classrooms!"

After he was sure they all left, Drew peered around the doorway before making a break for the opposite direction.

* * *

_#4) Become Unpopular (Ehhh...it's worth a try)_

Five minutes after escaping, Drew Hayden was on the run for his life. Again.

Finally, he gave up and stopped sprinting to catch his breath.

Even as a teenager, Drew was about on the verge of tears, which was quite out of character for him. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? It would be so much easier if he wasn't so hot and popular.

Hm. If he wasn't popular...

The more he thought about it, the more enticing the idea seemed.

He shrugged to himself. Well, it wasn't like he could get any more popular. Might as well try.

Once the fangirls caught up with him, he put on the goofiest face he could make, hunched his back again, and started to talk to them in the worst accent imaginable.

"Why, heyllo their lassies! I'ma pumpkin squat!" He waved clumsily as the fangirls sweatdropped.

"Drewie? Is that you?" One asked, flabbergasted. Then, she brightened up and said, "Omigosh, you're sooooo adorable!"

He felt a dread in the pit of his stomach and so he took a completely different approach. Yes, Drew Hayden picked his nose. And as he did so, he felt disgusted with himself.

'It's for the fangirls, Drew, the fangirls,' He encouraged himself. Eventually, he dug out the nose picker and found his booger lying at the top of his index finger. Gross.

Sadly, instead of girls fleeing from him, they began flocking to him-and his booger.

"Give us that booger! It came straight from Mr. Drew's nose!" squealed one.

"Excuse me?" Drew shot them all a disturbed look and got rid of the abomination on his finger by flicking it onto the ground. The girls dog piled each other to get it. Drew rolled his eyes before taking off while they were all distracted.

He cut across another corner and reached the same dead end hallway with the janitor closet to the side.

"Wait! Give the rest of us something too!"

Great, he was trapped. He panicked again, the poor guy. After all, how many times was this? Four, five times in just twenty minutes? He really needed to find a better guide soon-apparently, How to Rid Yourself of Fangirls isn't quite working out well for him. (A/N: Hey, I take offense to that! It took me a long time to come up with all this, you know!)

All of a sudden, a hand enclosed over Drew's wrist and he was thrust into the janitor's closet. The door slammed behind him and he could hear the rush of people that dashed past in search of Drew Hayden. For one horrifying moment, he thought that a fangirl had gotten him.

* * *

_#5) Finally, if all else fails, get a **friend** to help... (*wink* *wink*)_

But then a hand clasped over his mouth and May's voice whispered in his ear, "This is Drew, right? If it's not and I find out that I picked up some hooker or fangirl instead, there's going to be some trouble and a whole lot of pain for someone."

He inwardly sighed with relief and slowly removed May's hand. "Relax, it's me."

May brightened up at that and put on a haughty face. "Well? Where's my thanks? I did just save you from the fate of some hundreds of girls." She said as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow smugly. "You could've been molested by now by them all, you know."

Drew snorted loudly. "Sure, sure. Now how are we gonna get back to class without anyone noticing me?"

"Oh, I pulled a few strings a while ago. All your fans from before? Currently gathered in the west wing of the school dog-piling over your boxers." She shrugged.

"What? Where did you even get my boxers?" Drews eyes popped out. Then, he grinned smugly. "Oh May, stalking people secretly isn't healthy. Especially if you're going through their underwear."

May flushed. "N-no! I had someone sneak in and take them! Ugh, like I would do something like that!"

"I'm just concerned about your hobby choices." He continued to smirk.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm just as concerned about your bad habits. Picking noses? Huh, who would've guessed that the number one hottie at our school is so repulsive?" She snickered.

"So you think I'm the number one hottie at our school?"

She stopped laughing and her eyes widened as she realized that he was creeping closer and closer to her. And considering how tight-spaced the closet was, it didn't take that long for them to come completely face to face. "O-of course not!" Man, she really needed to stop her stuttering. "You know that everyone says that-"

"Everyone-including you?" Oh geez, now she could feel his hot breath beating down onto her face. She was pretty sure her heart was beating even harder in of her chest.

"Um...uh...well...Maybe..." She whispered.

Then his lips crashed down onto hers.

May's heart stopped, and only after a couple seconds passed did she slowly kiss back.

However, before the kiss could become full blown making out-because we all know they wouldn't have stopped-the school bell rang right then. Drew cursed, clearly not expecting the sudden ring.

"Shit, it's already time for second period to start. I didn't know how much time had passed. Dangit." He scratched the back of his head, frustrated before backing away from May and against the door.

The two were utterly silent until May said, "So...we'll go to second period...and forget this happened."

"Yeah-yeah." Drew said rashly and stood up, awkwardly holding a hand out to her.

She accepted it, and after he pulled her up, quickly walked past him to her next class with her heart thumping, and leaving Drew to wonder why he had done what he just did.

* * *

**YES! Finally got this chapter done! On the downer side, this chap was just awful... T.T**

**Ugh, gosh. For some reason, in the past couple of days I'd get this error message whenever I tried to post a chapter so it took me longer to put this up...**

**So there was basically just contestshipping here, and they kissed! XD So yeah, this chapter was really just a whole flashback. Next one will be back to the present, haha.**

**And I'm so sorry, guys. I had such weird writer's block. I knew what to write about and everything for this, but I just couldn't seem to put it into words. But anyways, I can promise you that the next chapter should definitely be better! (It better be) Well, at least it should be. I planned it out a whole lot more in depth than this one, thankfully. Fourth chapter should take a little faster, though I can't make any solid promises.**

**But thanks so much to those that still stuck to reading my story even though it's starting to go downhill and taking a while to update. Please read and review :D**


	4. Detention with a Loner

**Yay! Hopefully, (somewhat) this faster update gained me more readers! ...Alright, alright I'm sorry for lying to you guys. It's been nearly three weeks AGAIN :(**

**But ohmigosh, thanks so much for already 20 reviews in just three chapters!**

** And for advanced notice, I'm sorry, but I just adore questshipping and so there might be a lot of that in chapter beginnings. Forgive me. XP**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, I would make Misty and Ash fall in love-oh wait they already did XD...But yeah, I don't own it. Aw...**

* * *

**Jimmy POV**

I kicked a stray soda can on the sidewalk. Marina was on my right, strolling by me. Walking home with her was another one of my favorite times, next to our early mornings together.

Marina sighed.

"What's wrong, Marina?" I asked her. I continued to punt the can forward.

"Well, we're doing the talent show, right? And it's not that I mind much, honestly, because you know how much I love performing."

Which was definitely true. Even now, she coordinates her pokemon with song and dance.

"It's just..." She stopped walking. I stopped kicking. She shifted her backpack onto one shoulder uncomfortably. "Well, you know that if we screw something up we'll be the entire laughingstock of the school. We're already almost there considering we signed up for the talent show in the first place. I just don't want to look stupid because none of us even know how to play any instruments!" Her eyes soon met mine and I could see that she was really worried.

But then I extended a thumb to my chest. "I know how to play an instrument!" I grinned brightly at her.

Immediately, she perked up. "You do? Which one? Since when?"

I laughed. "I may not be a Pokemon Master yet, but I sure am a Master of Drums. And you know Vincent, right? Well, I don't know how long it's been since you last talked to him, but as of this moment he owns a music store. I'm positive he'd be willing to give us all instruments and lessons."

"Oh wow, really? I haven't spoken to Vincent in a while so I didn't know that. I should give him a call soon. He'll be so happy to hear from me again!" She clapped her hands together excitedly.

Ugh. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned Vincent. No fair, how come Marina gets all pumped up whenever she hears his name?

"Aw Jimmy, are you jealous?" I heard her ask smugly.

I must have been pouting, which was totally unlike me. "No."

She softly poked me in the shoulder. "I think you are~" She singsonged.

I twitched. "I-am-not!"

Marina giggled. "Alright, but hey, I think it's really cool that you know how to play the drums." She gazed at me with admiration.

I'm pretty sure my face reddened, which only happens around her.

"But hey, I wonder what's happening with everyone else in detention."

I stopped kicking dents into the poor can. "Yeah."

* * *

**Gary POV**

"So, _why_ are you two here again?" I asked May and Drew. After all, they-along with Marina and Jimmy-weren't there when that teacher had given us detention. They were too busy with Drew's "girl" problems.

Drew shook his head. "Well, because Miss Maple here couldn't get me away from my fangirls fast enough, we were both late to second period and skipped first entirely. We both got detention for it." He sneered.

May emitted a dark aura. "Actually, if Mr. Hayden could be more of a man, then he wouldn't have even needed my help. And with him running around all over the place it's a wonder how I managed to catch up to him at all."

Yes, they were still back to their arguing selves, but it didn't escape my notice that neither would look the other in the face. I decided to leave the subject alone for now, even though I knew something went on between them. You know what? I bet they were late because they were making out! Ha! Because we all know that these two couldn't go a day without having to get into the other's business. It's obvious that they have the hots for each other. It's been like that since they first met each other. Ohhh, that was a funny time. But that's a story to save for another day.

Anyways, I turned my attention away from the bickering duo and instead set it onto the beautiful and brash Leaf Green.

"So Leaf, are you feeling guilty yet? You know, for getting us all detention," I leaned back in my chair, balancing it trickily on the seat's last two legs.

The said girl stuck her nose up and turned her head from me in disdain, crossing her arms.

"What's gotten stuck up your ass today?"

"You," She responded curtly.

I grinned smugly. "Leaf, we'd both know if I was stuck up your ass or not, which I'm not. But…if you want me to be-"

"Pervert!" She turned back to face me, revealing her red hued face.

I tilted my head back and laughed out loud as I continued to lean in my chair.

Leaf rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, but I knew that she never stopped blushing.

* * *

**Veronica POV**

I sighed to myself as I rested my elbow on the detention desk, my hand supporting my chin.

Why was I here anyways? Ugh, stupid Joey being his girly self. He just had to pick a fight with Leaf about cheerleading again, didn't he?

I looked across the room to see how my "enemies" were doing. Gary and Leaf were obviously flirting-or Gary was just being perverted again, Misty was nagging at Ash, Dawn was trying to get Paul to talk to her (she was clearly failing), and oddly enough, Drew and May weren't acknowledging each other at all.

Now that caught my attention easy. After all, whenever I saw the two they were always bickering or glaring at each other. Now they weren't even looking or talking….to anybody actually.

I shrugged. Not something for me to wonder about. I'm not their friend, but honestly? I desperately wanted to be. Brendan, Brianna, Joey, and even my own sister! They weren't my real friends. I was only with them because I'd be a complete loner otherwise. I was never the best at making friends easy.

Actually, I think I'd prefer to be a loner if it wasn't for my mom begging my sister to let me in her 'circle'. I guess she's just worried for me.

Being a cheerleader was Mom's idea, too. Probably figured that it would help me bond with more girls. Especially with Sis there to guide me as well._ Right._

Mom just doesn't know just how much of an evil snob Victoria is. She and I are like polar opposites even though we're twins; she's a brat, I'm passive. She's foul to others, I block out everyone around me. She's excessively ignorant, I'm at least rational in my thinking. But anyways, I think you're getting my point.

By now, I can never escape my sister's evil clutches and her dirty schemes. Every day, she's always had some new way to make someone's life miserable while I've always been her scapegoat, and the one to do her dirty work.

And with the talent show up ahead, I just _know_ my sister's going to concoct another elaborate plan, this time to ensure the loss of Ash and his friends. And she's going to make _me_ execute it.

The detention teacher began to talk then, interrupting my thoughts. "Alright you nimrods, I'm, like, going to go now out with my hot date. So be, like, good little twerps and I'll see y'all in an hour!~" His wavy purple hair fluttering as he flew out the room.

I snorted to myself. Harley, the detention teacher, with Solidad, everyone's favorite English teacher? Huh, weird. Everyone thought she'd be with someone a bit more-decent. Someone like Cyrus or Lance.

And someone with more of a sense of responsibility. Really, who leaves twelve teenagers who all hate each other's guts in a single room? NO ONE BUT HARLEY.

This was not going to go down well.

_Nearly one hour later..._

Mhm. As I said nearly an hour ago, it did not go down well. Why? Oh, just because Misty is just about ready to pummel Ash, Ash is about ready to bawl his eyes out, Gary is continually attempting to woo Leaf, who looks like she's trying not to punch him, Dawn is wailing like a banshee because Paul's being 'mean', he's sitting there with no expression as usual (I almost thought he was sleeping), and Drew and May?

Presently engaged in a large dispute-that is, if you consider disputes to be full of yelling, some screaming, and quite a few swear words.

Where were my "friends" in all this? Just huddling together off to the side while babbling my ears off with gossip and watching amusedly at the others-mainly the bickerers.

"My God, May! Why do you keep bringing that up? I said to just forget about it!"

"I'm just reminding you of what happened because apparently you don't!"

"Why? I thought we were supposed to bear in mind who exactly we were with and shut our mouth for it!"

"Well at least they're talking again..." I heard Gary distinctly mumble. By that point, pretty much everyone in the room was watching the two go at it.

"I'm sorry if I didn't realize I was with a stuck-up, arrogant, egotistical, spoiled brat!"

"Well I'm sorry if I didn't realize that I was with someone so dense, immature, and talentless!"

**SLAM!** And the door slammed open. Ooh, Harley was back. Not good seeing as there was a shouting match going on at the moment.

"Hey everyone! I'm back~" He jumped in grinning. Too bad no one bothered to note his sudden appearance. Finally Harley saw that the attention was focused on the middle of the room with the standees.

"Oh, I'm talentless now? What about you? What great talent could there possibly be in flipping hair and tossing roses around willy-nilly?" May continued to yell into the other's face.

Before he could counter, the forgotten detention teacher let out a shriek, and it forced us all to stop and stare including Ms. Immature and Mr. Rose Tosser. "Students arguing in the detention classroom? No, no, that just won't do! As punishment, you'll all be catching me turkeys!"

We looked at him like he had just declared that he was the top coordinator of the world-a crazy idea in itself.

"Ahem. What I meant by that was you'll be capturing turkeys for me from the GobbleGobble Farm. Yup!" He grinned quite cheekily.

"What_ for_?" We gave him an incredulous look.

He patted down his hair before snapping at us, "_Well,_ if Thanksgiving is coming up in a week, then I don't think that I'm not going to have any turkeys! I expect at least ten of them in two days! Now you're all dismissed from detention." Then, he skipped out of the room without another word. What a weird guy.

I got up and walked out of there as casually as I could. That was interesting. I wonder if May and Drew know we're all expecting them to hook up. Yeah, I think about some random things sometimes.

* * *

**Hm. This chapter was a bit weird. But I tried to hash through it as best as I could so that you guys could get another chapter. I know I'm being a douchebag for never telling you guys accurately when I'm posting so I won't make any more promises here on. I feel like this story isn't really getting anywhere even though I know how I'm going to write it out...**

**And yes, an OC! I personally despise OC's in Pokemon stories even though I put one in my own and so I'm really sorry if you're like me. But I swear Veronica's going to be a really important character later on. I just hope you guys will like her enough to bear her then! *hint hint***

**Review please! ^.^**


	5. Music Men and Women

**I'm so glad that there wasn't too many negative comments about my OC! That's made me really happy because I'll be using her a lot, hehe.**

**To CityGal45: First, thanks for being the chapter's first reviewer. Second, I'm sooooo relieved that you think that way about my OC because in fact, instead of what you though (about her bringing all the couples together), she is in fact going to do the near opposite! (Keke, tensions will rise). But whew! Wow, that got a huge load off of my shoulders, aha.**

**To FrivolousFlare: Thanks for liking Veronica so fast already!**

**Also, I know that I haven't been very active on all that much for the past few months. But I'm definitely NOT leaving it either (I don't even know if I could). ****So I'm sorry that my last chapter was so cruddy and I'm even sorrier(?) that the next few might be just as bad...But it should get better (if I can manage my life) Bright side? No more school for the next two months!**

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Pokemon and ever will. If I did, Leaf would show up in the anime for once and would finally be together with Gary! Yay Oldrivalshipping! *sigh* But that won't happen because I don't own Pokemon...poo...**

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap, tap-..._

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-_

"Would you quit that?" A voice snapped. The girl stopped tapping her foot.

"But Zoey! Marina's not here yet! Aren't you getting worried?" She protested. The short-haired redhead rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to answer, but was beaten to it.

"Of course she is, Dawn. But that doesn't mean she has to pace around back and forth like you're doing. Which, by the way, is giving us all a headache." Leaf leaned against the wall of the surprisingly clean garage (After all, it was _Drew's_ garage). Dawn turned her nose up and stubbornly continued walking up and down the floor. She then paused in her steps to give the other girl a piercing stare as if daring her to stop her.

"Well, is it giving you a _migraine_ now?" She harrumphed before returning to her pacing.

Leaf lowered the light-colored hat she was wearing down over her face and groaned.

"...**but**. It is kind of worrying. After all, Marina's not one to usually be late." May's voice cut into the awkward silence.

"True. Usually it's Dawn who makes up wait for her. Wonder what's up." Misty said.

Before Dawn could retort to that comment about her, the sound of laughter filled the place and in walked five people. The source of the laughter was Marina and Jimmy, giggling like the lovestruck idiots they were. The noise echoed loudly and beat against the garage's thick walls.

"Ugh, finally you're here!" Their friends left the couple to discuss the group's practice hours.

"We have three whole months and I'm too busy to give up too much of my time. So I was thinking we could take around two or three days a week to take lessons in Vincent's studio." Misty said, always one to take charge.

"Yup, that works for Vincent, too. Apparently he's giving some other large group lessons as well so he's also a bit short on time for us." Jimmy added.

"Is he ready for us now?" Drew asked.

He nodded in response. "Mhm. He's waiting right now in his music store."

* * *

"Jimmy! Marina! You guys are all here!" A boy ran over to give the said two a group hug, tighter than either expected.

"Ehe, it's nice to see you too, Vincent." Marina sweatdropped, still wrapped in the boy's arms. She watched her boyfriend struggle as well against Vincent's odd embrace and giggled to herself.

"Alright, alright. Man, when I told you Marina was coming too that didn't mean you could squish her with those flabby arms of yours."

Vincent let go of them and stuck up his nose. "Hmph, just because Marina's your girlfriend now you're acting like you're so much better than me. Well I'll have you know that I could've been a much better boyfriend to her..." He grumbled to himself.

Then he turned and addressed the rest. "So, who can play?" He asked, clearly expecting an answer.

Jimmy did a facepalm as he realized he hadn't yet told Vincent about his friends' little instrumental predicament.

"Err...sorry Vincent, but there's no one but me who can." He said to him.

Vincent was shocked. "NO ONE?"

"But me." Jimmy restated.

Vincent shook his head. "Then I guess that means that I'm going to have to start straight from scratch." He sighed and gestured his hand to the various instruments in the store. "You can choose to rent or buy and we'll start the lessons from there."

"I already know that I'll be playing my drums and I've got my own set so I won't be needing anything from here, sorry Vincent. You guys just have to choose now." Jimmy stepped behind the rest.

"Bass guitar." Paul immediately grumbled, his arms crossed. They turned their heads toward him. Well that was a quick decision.

"Seeing how the ladies all love the electric guitar, that's obviously what I'll be going with."

"Ditto." Ash nodded.

"Double ditto for me, too." Leaf nodded and ignored the strange looks the guys gave her. "What?" She asked heatedly. "A girl can't play heavy metal sometimes?"

The others felt it best to leave the question unanswered. Which left Marina, Misty, and Dawn without an instrument.

Quickly, Misty and Dawn glanced at each warily.

"I CALL KEYBOARD!" They both shouted at the same time. Then they had a stare-down that only lasted a couple of seconds until Dawn gave in.

"Fine," she sighed, "it's not like I know how to play it or anything-but then again, I don't know how to use any instrument...Oh well. I think I'll just go with the violin then."

Another round of strange looks went around. "Uh, Dawn? Violins aren't typically used in bands." Misty stated lightly.

"So? Doesn't mean that they can't be. And besides, Misty, you got the keyboard so why are you complaining?" Dawn waved her away.

Misty sweatdropped. "I'm not exactly complaining, Dawn. I'm just a_ teensy_ bit worried that you won't be able to, er-_handle_ the violin..." She hesitated in between her words.

"Wha-what are you saying?" Dawn drew back. "That I can't be responsible for anything? I'm really hurt Misty. I truly am." Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

Paul shook his head. "Just let troublesome be. She's probably PMSing or something."

Dawn twitched. "What was that? I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN! HOW WOULD _YOU_ KNOW IF A GIRL'S PMSING OR NOT? YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL WHEN A GIRL LIKES YOU AS MUCH AS-" She immediately stopped yelling and instead began to whistle nonchalantly as she walked away from her friends over to the violin section of the store.

Paul simply shrugged it off as the rest shook their heads at him. "Mhm...Definitely on her period..."

"O-_kay_...so that leaves us with just Marina, Drew, and May to pick something and-um...what are you two doing?" Jimmy said. The cause of his distraction was due to May and Drew arguing quite loudly (again) instead of looking for a suitable instrument, like they were supposed to be doing.

Frankly, Leaf's impatient fuse couldn't take anymore. "You know what? Look, you guys have been arguing like nonstop for the past few days. Just what happened that's got you two all riled up at each other over nothing every single time?"

Only when she asked that did the two bickerers finally shut up.

Leaf rubbed her temples. "And only now do they shut up."

Slight pause. Then Misty spoke. "Hey, I have an idea."

Everyone turned to listen for lack of anything better to do.

"You know, with Mr. Rose Tosser and Miss Immature nonstop blowing our ears off-" She nodded in their direction where they were indeed back to their squabbling, "it's pretty obvious that something went on that ticked off the both of them. Evidently, they need some alone time. I propose that they're picked as the main singers."

Wasn't Misty quite the genius.

"WAIT!" Marina immediately shouted. "But I wanted to be the main singer! At the very least the main dancer! Isn't that what I've worked my pokemon and I to strive for in the past years? To be performers? Jimmy!" She whined to him.

Jimmy was utterly helpless against his girlfriend's wails. "Aw Marina..." He looked to the others for support.

Leaf bent down at eye level. "We're all tired of May and Drew fighting all the time. I know you're tired of it, too. The only way that they might resolve whatever happened is if they're forced to spend time together."

She sighed and nodded in understanding. "But then what would I play?"

"How about the French Horn?" Vincent suggested.

"Too heavy." She shook her head.

"The clarinet?"

"Not my style." Marina waved away.

"Not your style. Really." Vincent deadpanned, then sighed. "What about the flute?"

She immediately rejected. "Too difficult."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well that's what the lessons are for."

"Nah."

Another sigh. "The recorder?" He was getting desperate to make the girl choose_ something._

"Too childish."

"You've got to be kidding me. Then the only thing I have left to offer is the triangle or the xylophone!"

Marina tapped a finger to her chin, thinking. "Then I'll go back to the flute. Lessons could really help."

Vincent sweatdropped.

* * *

"...You want _me_...to sing with _him..._"

Nods went around the circle of girls.

"OF COURSE I WON'T!"

Misty tried calming the girl down. "Come on May. It's getting annoying for us to watch you guys constantly go at it."

"Then don't watch." She retorted.

Leaf scoffed. "Oh please, May. It's not like we want to. It just unfolds right before us."

"Give me one good reason why I should_-besides_ the fact that it's apparently getting annoying to see."

Dawn stepped forward. "Because then you'll also get alone time." She winked. "You know, maybe get some _things_ out there? Like, oh I don't know, your undying love for him?"

She flushed. "I do NOT have an undying love for him."

Dawn ignored her. "I can just see it now!" She clasped her hands together and began squeaking in a mocking tone. "Oh Drewy~ I know I call you Cabbage Head and insult you nearly every minute of the day, but I only say it all to get you to insult me back! And I've gotta say-well, let's just let our lips do the talking! A-"

May shoved her hard out of complete embarrassment. Luckily, she fell into Misty who caught her. "Fine, fine. I'll do it. But no more fake impressions of me. Especially ones that concern that Cabbage Head."

The girls cheered.

_Dawn made that imitation of me kissing me without even knowing that we did. Wonder what they would all think if they did know..._

* * *

**Meanwhile on the other side...**

"I'm NOT going on stage with her."

"Why not? I wouldn't mind doing it if it was with such a pretty girl like May. But then, I already have my eye on a hot one..."

"Hey Gary, you think Leaf is hot? Ha! I'm telling her!"

Gary tackled Ash to the ground before he had the chance to.

"I'm surrounded by a bunch of preschoolers." Paul grumbled. "Drew, just _do it_." And he gave Drew a glare, as if daring him to object again.

Drew gulped. "Uh, okay."

* * *

Once they had all picked out their 'instrumental match', they spread themselves out amongst the entire store practicing to themselves to get used to the feel of the music.

Every so often, Vincent went around the room to help them all get the right tuning and proper playing. Of course, since Drew and May weren't planning on playing anything, they stood to the side awkwardly without so much of a glance to each other.

Drew scratched his head nervously while May rubbed a hand against her arm.

"...Which song do you think we should pick for the show?" Drew broke the silence.

May shifted in her spot. "Oh, I don't know. I guess we could all vote on a song later maybe."

He shrugged. "I guess."

_I'm going to be singing. On stage. With the **Cabbage Head**._

_I'm going to be with **June**. On stage. Singing. -Hair flip-_

And for the first time in a while, the two were completely silent.

* * *

**Ha! I just couldn't resist Drew's hair flip at the end XD**

**Yes, yes. I know. Updated two whole months later. And I'm really sorry about that. But good news is, now that it's summer, I get way more time to write for you guys! Bad news is, I'm kind of going on a long vacation soon...ehe...Please don't kill me! *Runs Away***

**Oh! *Runs back* And please review! Thanks!**


	6. 100 Percent Ikari

**...I cannot believe I missed ikarishipping day. I literally cried the day after once I realized, no joke. I'm really quite upset now, because I totally had this ikari one-shot I was going to post. But, of course, I missed it so I can't do that now. ****Thankfully, the one-shot needed to be brushed up anyway so I'll probably post it later in time. I'm going to make it up by making this chapter a 100% ikari chapter! (Although, it is a _bit_ late...)**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. If it did, I WOULD NOT HAVE TOTALLY MISSED IKARISHIPPING DAY! *sobs in a corner while parents stare at me awkwardly...again...***

* * *

**Dawn POV**

I still can't believe myself for nearly letting it slip that I liked him back in the music store. Not that he payed any heed to notice anyway. Sometimes I can't believe that for someone who could very well have been the Sinnoh League Champion, he can't read into someone as simple as a girl's feelings.

Then again, a girl's feelings never are that simple.

A ghost of a smile came onto my face as I remembered the first couple of times I first met him; in an instant I could tell what kind of guy he was. A cold, stoic jerkass to his pokemon who only let out the slightest hint of emotions come out on the battlefield.

And that time at the Battle Pyramid. He couldn't even bother himself to remember a freaking name! What's so hard about remembering a simple name like Dawn, huh?

Is it the number of letters in it? That's impossible. It's just four different letters to remember.

I mean, it's not like people don't remember _his_ name, and it's the same stinkin' number of letters as mine!

Okay, take a breath. Why am I even ranting to myself about this to myself over something as stupid as the number of letters in my name?

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

So getting back to what I was saying before. Even though he's the cruel pokemon owner he is and I will never approve of his ways of training, I can't help but feel that there's this certain attribute about him that makes him so alluring, unreachable. I guess what I'm trying to say is, the reason I like him so much is because...um...why do I like him again?

I shook my head. Great, now I was just confusing myself.

~.~.~

"Hey, Paul!" I called out to the purple-haired boy out on the sidewalk.

He ignored me.

"Hey! I'm trying to tell you something!" I waved my arms around, hoping he would see me if he bothered to turn around.

He didn't bother to turn around.

"PAUL! Did you just ignore me? You did, didn't you? You're still doing it! Stop right there! I SAID STOP! LISTEN WHEN SOMEONE'S TALKING TO YOU!"

He chose to be stubborn and continued pretending that he couldn't hear me. The nerve!

Therefore, I sprinted ahead of him and pushed a palm out towards him to prevent him from going any further.

He skillfully walked around it.

I stomped her foot in frustration like a child. "At least tell me where you're going."

"So you can stalk me? I don't think so." He said, continuing his pace.

"I don't stalk you." I huffed and followed him.

"Then why are you following me as only a stalker would?"

"Because you're not listening to me!"

"How is it that I'm responding to you right now, then?"

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. Couldn't really argue with that. "Where are you headed?" I changed the subject.

"Pokemon Day Care."

"Huh? What for?"

"Reggie." Paul bit down on the name.

"Ah." I nodded in understanding, but still following after him like a puppy.

He sighed as though I were an annoying fly that he wanted to kill, but couldn't. "What do you want, troublesome?"

I blinked, almost forgetting why I went to him in the first place. "Um...let's see...Oh yeah! Misty said that we have to talk to Vincent and find out when we have to go for our first lessons!" I lied straight through my teeth. Then sucked in a deep breath, waiting for his response. It should be believable enough. Besides, I think I remember her ordering Ash to do it anyway. This way we'll be able to prevent Ash from screwing up our lesson schedules, too. Technically, I'm doing what she said.

"Fine."

I blinked a second time, dumbfounded. "Eh?"

* * *

**Paul POV**

"Fine." I repeated casually.

Dawn just stood there. She probably didn't expect me to consent so easily. More than likely, she was ready to argue or beg me to go.

So why did I agree to? Out of sheer curiosity. It was blatantly obvious that she had lied just to be alone with me. I couldn't find any plausible reason on why she'd want to be alone with me, but I did want to see where she would go with that. Hence my going along with her clearly transparent lie.

"B-but what about Reggie?" She pointed out.

I shrugged. "He can take care of whatever problem he has without me." In truth, Reggie didn't need me over at the Day Care. I only said that to get troublesome off my back. But that was before she made up that lie.

"Then seeing as you're not-er-busy at the moment, let's go now. I'll lead the way!" She puffed up, trying to take charge of the task at hand, and rushed ahead of me.

I rolled my eyes.

~.~.~

...Because of course she'd get lost.

"Let's see now. I distinctly recall having to make a right turn when we passed a certain fire hydrant..." Dawn murmured.

Apparently, her entire sense of direction is currently depending on a fire hydrant. Wonderfully reliable.

"There are maybe hundreds of fire hydrants in the area, troublesome. Figure it out."

"Well yeah, but this one was yellow."

I shook my head. Can a person be this stupid? "I'm fairly certain that there's more than a few yellow fire hydrants out there as well."

Her face looked dejected. "Oh..." Then brightened up. "Maybe if we ask someone, they'll know where it is! Yups, that's what we'll do! No need to worry!" She threw her silly catchphrase at me and pranced around, asking random strangers on the street.

I sighed inwardly. Has no one taught this girl not to talk to so many strangers? Especially with a skirt as short as hers. It'd definitely catch the eye of some pervert. Not that I should care. Anyhow, with me just standing around as Dawn continued to ask directions, it left me a lot of time to think to myself.

So I thought about pokemon. And troublesome. At the same time.

I layed down the facts. Troublesome was ditsy, that's for sure. But also very bubbly and cheery-which can be uplifting and annoying. Naturally, that meant if she were a pokemon, she would be a piplup. Guess it only makes sense that a piplup was her first pokemon.

"Okay! I asked that nice old lady for directions and luckily she knew where it was. Look, she even drew me a map!" She held up a piece of paper, rudely interrupting my thoughts.

It looked as though it were drawn by a four-year old, but it'll have to do.

As we went on our way, I took a mere glance at her. She was skipping around with the stupidest grin on her face.

"What?" I grunted.

"Hehe, this is the longest you've ever spoken to me."

Was it really? Huh.

"Usually it's just 'Watch it, troublesome' or 'You're in the way, troublesome'," she mimicked my forever stoic expression. (This girl has got to stop mocking people...)

"...huh."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The sound of guitars strumming and piano keys playing were heard throughout the store.

"Hi! Vincent was it?" Dawn questioned with a friendly wave.

The boy waved back from behind the desk, smiling. "That's right! And I'm afraid I didn't get your name the last time we met."

"Oh! My name's Dawn Berlitz and Sir Grumps-a-lot over her," she jerked her thumb in Paul's direction, "is Paul Shane. Also, for future notice, ignore Paul if he ever insults you. He doesn't _always_ mean it, I'm sure."

Paul growled.

Vincent nodded his head slowly. "What is it that you two need? Last I checked, there was no problems with the instruments or such."

"No need to worry! That's not why we're here." Dawn smiled brightly. "We wanted to set a date for our group's first lesson."

He snapped his fingers. "Right, I have to get you guys settled on a date." He pointed down to a large desk calendar. "I'm quite busy for most of the week due to other lessons. The only day I'm free for you guys is every Thursday. How's that?"

Dawn pondered on that. "It should be fine. As far as I know, none of us have any after-school activities those days. Paul?"

He shook his head. No one was busy on Thursdays.

"Thursdays, it is." Vincent marked it down.

Dawn nudged Paul with an elbow. "I did a good job, right?"

He snorted, ignoring her, and started out of the store. She pouted.

"Hmmm.." Vincent stared at the two-one of which was already heading out the door. "Unrequited love?" He whispered to Dawn.

She nodded admittedly.

"Don't worry, Dawn. He'll come around eventually. Those types always do." He winked knowingly before sending the girl on her way.

~.~.~

Paul could hear her panting from exhaustion. He hadn't waited for her, forcing Dawn to run with all she had just to catch up to him. 'This was completely pointless in the end. I can't believe I went with her. Though her reactions to everything did make it a bit entertaining.' Meanwhile, the normally perky blunette was having some non-perky thoughts at that time.

'He'll come around eventually. Yeah, right. I highly doubt it.' She scoffed to herself. 'Couldn't even wait for me. Jerk.'

* * *

**There you have it. A total 100% ikari. Yes, Paul was a bit OOC here. I tried not to make it seem too much, but I've always wanted to write from Paul's POV. It's kinda hard...Eh, I tried. Alright so I rushed. I wanted to get this chapter out asap 'cause I know it's been a while.**

******Also, where I live/lived, there was a lot of yellow fire hydrants as well as red ones. So I don't know about where you all live, but from where I come from, it's like that :P**

**But gosh, I can't believe you all sometimes! 34 reviews for TALA? I'm gonna faint and cry as I'm unconscious, it's just too good to be true. They really make my day...week...month! I go back and reread them whenever I need encouragement, though XD So please review~**

**P.S. I'm feeling kinda lonely lately on aha. If you just wanna chat, just pm me or something :D**


	7. Misty, Drew, and Solidad's Blushing

**I'm sure some of you weren't that giddy about the last chapter, seeing as it was just ikarishipping. I added a bit more variety in this one :D**

**A few weeks ago, I went to the J-pop Summit Festival in San Francisco and it was awesome! Someday I wish to go to a big anime convention...but that's still probably a long time away for me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, I'd use the money I make to officially publish some of the fanfics on this site. They're just written sooo well!**

* * *

Solidad walked up to the white board and rapped a knuckle against it, facing her class. "...and so begins our next unit on practical criticism."

An echo of groans filled the room.

"Yes, yes." Solidad crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at her students. "We will be going in depth into the _wonderful_ world of poetry."

"But we already learned about poetry for the past-who knows how many-years! None of us really care." Brianna called out.

Her classmates bobbed their heads in agreement.

"Hmm, Brianna is it?"

Brianna appeared quite offended that she didn't know her name yet at this point in the year.

Solidad began to explain, not really minding that she hadn't raised her hand. "Maybe there are some kids out there who enjoy poetry," though her expression wasn't all too convincing. "and some also, in fact, refer to it later in life...er, I think. Main reason why I'm teaching this? Eh, if I want to keep my job I sure have to." She shrugged. "Tough luck, kiddos. Teachers are required to teach this stuff to juniors. Besides, this isn't nearly as tough as studying for the SAT's. Now quit all your griping and moaning." She added with the slightest hint of a grin.

Before she could say anything else, the bell let out a shrill ring, knocking the class out of its reverie of quality literature learning.

Solidad clapped her hands. "Class dismissed!"

They filed out of the room. Soon, Misty and Ash had lagged behind. Misty was patiently waiting for him to get his books together.

"Ash? **Hurry. Up. **You know, before I clobber you with my pocket-sized mallet." Misty spoke through clenched teeth whilst tapping her foot.

Yes, patiently was the word used.

"Just a second, Myst. Got it!"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Finally. Now come on, we're going to be late to second period." She grabbed hold of his arm so fast that he almost dropped his books.

"Wait," Solidad cried out, stopping them from leaving. "Before you head off, I'm supposed to give either you or your friends this notice from Harley. I think it's about a...turkey outing?" The young teacher checked the note again, unsure if she had read it correctly herself. "And that he insists on getting his turkey by this Friday."

"This Friday? But that's tomorrow! Harley can't seriously expect us to have a turkey caught by then! It's an insane request to begin with." Misty protested. "Can't we just buy a frozen turkey or something? There's really no point in having to get one in the first place."

Solidad looked sympathetic. "Sorry, but in all the years that I've known him-"

"You mean dated." Misty cut in.

That's when the sympathy stopped. She shot her a look. "As far as you and the other students know, we're just friends."

Her comment was waved away. "Don't worry, Solidad. None of us would rat you out to the principal. We love you too much for that."

The woman let out a sigh of relief. "Well, you never know. But as I was saying, in all the years I've known Harley, he's been prone to make silly demands. Once he actually had the gall to command me to propose to him on our second...'outing'."

"Date~" Misty singsonged. Ash ended up napping on a desk nearby from all the girl talk. "And I'm sure he did that because he's never been lucky enough to have a second date with a girl before."

She laughed at that. "Probably so. My point is, no matter how stupid the demand, Harley will see to it that they do it in the end."

Misty raised an eyebrow. "So then you did propose to him?"

Solidad let out a ladylike snort. "Heck no, I'm just special."

"Special enough for him to leave the detention room with hearts in his eyes screaming 'I'm off to see my hot date!'" She snickered. "I'm telling you right now. Someday, it'll be Harley himself to expose your relationship, if not for the students."

"I'll worry about that when it happens. As for right now," she handed over a late slip for Misty and Ash. "it's off to second period for you. I wish I could force you to ditch so I could talk to you some more, but I have to be somewhere now."

"To see your boyfriend?" Misty cackled as she made a run for it-while dragging a napping Ash-out the door, narrowly avoiding the incoming flying textbook.

"We're just friends!"

* * *

"More spaghetti, please!" Ash called out to the frightened cafeteria lady. Since the moment lunch began, he had been going back and forth from the table to the kitchen for extra lunches. The lady serving the food was too feeble to refuse. At this time, he was probably on his sixth lunch. "Can you toss in some extra meatballs, too?"

Before the frail old lunch lady could give in again, he quickly was shoved aside. May had pushed him with such the force of a hundred rhinos that he fell to the ground flat on his behind.

Ash rubbed at his sore end. "That's not fair, May! You can't just cut in front of me like that."

She made a tsk sound at him. "If you order this much food what will your mother do? Poor Ms. Ketchum. And look, you're scaring the lunch lady." Turning to the woman, she sweetly said, "I'll take ten of the regular lunches, if you don't mind." And flashed a smile.

But it was too much for the lunch lady's heart to take, and she promptly fainted.

"Ten at once? What will your mother do? Poor Mrs. Maple." Ash mimicked.

May scoffed, turning her attention away from the unconscious woman. "That doesn't apply to me. My dad is a renowned gym leader and has the money to support my...hunger needs. Even _if_ I eat ten lunches a day."

"Hypocrite!"

"Wow, didn't know you even knew the word."

"I'm not an airhead, May. I would say that you're one, but I'm too nice."

"More like too stupid."

He hopped back on his feet. "Well I'm a reigning champion and on the way to becoming a Pokemon Master! Once I become one, I'll be rich enough to buy up a HUNDRED of these cafeterias!" He managed to shout the out before getting knocked out by a mallet.

"Idiot wouldn't stop yammering. I could hear him all the way from our table." Misty grumbled. May applauded her. Then she went behind the counter to collect her lunches for her starved stomach, gingerly stepping over Ash and the lunch lady in the process.

Drew came over to the commotion and shook his head at their rudimentary behavior as Misty contemplated the most painful way to drag Ash back to the their table and wake him up until she noticed him. "Oh hey, Drew."

"Beating up on Ash again?" He inquired. "How are you ever going to win him over if you keep being a violent madwoman to him?"

The girl blushed, knowing what he was implying, but trying to let her embarrassment show. "I don't know."

"I know you're a smart person. I think you know what you should do."

"You really think I should make a move on him? Just like that?" She snapped on the word 'that' for emphasis. "But I can't. Because Ash Ketchum is easily the densest block on the street."

He shrugged questionably. "That may be true, but that doesn't change the way you feel about him him right?" She blushed again and looked down. "Exactly. You're a whole lot closer to him than the rest of us are and even traveled together. Tell him. Afterwards if it turns out that he really is as dense to still consider your feelings as friendly, then you could just stay best friends."

She began to burn in anger. How dare he push her to tell her feelings! What would he know? "How can you imply that confessing my feelings to him is that easy? You have no idea what it feels like to like someone who will always be too dense to know when you do things for them as more than just a best friend!" She looked up and hissed, to see that he wasn't even looking at her.

Instead, he had his undivided attention solely on the girl rushing all around the kitchen greedily licking up the last of the food, unknowing of her best friend's look of longing to her.

Misty's anger melted away. "Oh Drew. Right, there's May. I'm sorry." And she understood that he had it worse than her. At least there was no competition for Misty when it came to Ash's love. He never would accept a girl's love as more than a friend because he was too naive about it and that gave her no reason to be jealous. But May knew all about love, no matter how dense she was about the rest of the world.

There was no question that May was hands down one of the prettiest girls in school, giving her plenty of experience with guys. How many times then, was Drew full of jealousy? How many times then, did Drew's heart break when he saw her with a new guy? Misty couldn't even begin to imagine.

"What I think you need to do is get a lot of alone time with her."

Drew's attention snapped back. "I already do."

She shook her head. "No, no. I mean real alone time. Where you're forced to talk it out, no way out of it."

"...that sounds more like interrogation."

She facepalmed. "To you maybe. But trust me, it's what you need to tell her your feelings properly."

He stayed quiet for a second, thinking on that. "Yeah...you're right." The corners of his mouth turned upwards a bit. "Thanks."

"No problem." She responded with a grin of her own. "And I should probably take your advice too and finally convey my own feelings to Ash."

He nodded.

Awkward silence. There wasn't really much left to say.

Suddenly, Drew cleared his throat. "Back when you made that comment about Ash...if he's really the densest block on the street, then what does that make May?" He quirked an eyebrow in curiosity.

Misty looked upward in thought. "May...is the most cracked up block on the sidewalk." She answered with serious face.

Both burst into laughter at the same time.

It was odd to have such a conversation with Drew. Misty had never been all that close with him before. Sure they were a part of that big circle of best friends, but they wouldn't know how to talk when it was just the two of them. In other words, it was a bit awkward for her to talk about love with him when she hardly hung out with him, without their other friends.

She smiled at him.

But...this was a nice feeling.

~.~.~

"Hold on. Harley wasn't joking? Who the hell is he to make us get a stupid turkey for him? It's freaking ridiculous!" Jimmy stomped around the lunch table. "Why don't I stuff him like a turkey? How do you think he'd like that? Killing two birds with one stone." He cackled like a maniac, oddly out of character for him.

Marina tugged on his arm. "Jimmy, calm down!" She hissed. "You do realize you're ranting about a _turkey_. Stop making a scene out of nothing."

His eyes scoped the cafeteria. All eyes were on him. Realizing how stupid he must've sounded, he sheepishly sat back down and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Apparently, I'm supposed to tell Brianna about it too."

Leaf let out a ladylike snort. "Like they'd listen. Brianna and Victoria would rather draw turkeys on their allperfect nails than catch them."

Misty sighed. "I know. Which means we have to pick up for their slack. Since we need the task done by tomorrow, we'll have to go straight to Gobble Gobble Farm after school today." A lightbulb went off. "Although now that I think about it, though, we only have to catch _one_ gobble of a creature right? Then there's no need for all of us to go. Just two." And made it a point to look in Drew's general direction. Her eyes flashed. _I'm giving you an opportunity here! Take it!_

But he bypassed it and made up an excuse. "Whoever it is that's going, I'm not going to be one of them. I have this extracurricular thing after school today." Perhaps "thing" wasn't the most specific word around, but no one commented against it.

Misty deflated. _When is he ever planning on telling her? He can't keep avoiding it forever! _"I guess that means we're going to have to choose between the rest of us-"

It was then that Dawn abruptly slammed her palms down on the table, scaring the crud out of Misty right next to her. "Oh my gosh, I completely forgot to tell you Misty, it just slipped my mind, but the rest of us can't go anywhere. Paul and I already went to see Vincent and arranged our first lesson for Thursday. Today."

Eyebrows were raised. Paul and Dawn? Together?

She noticed their looks. "Yes, we went together. There's nothing suspicious about it!" She cried exasperatedly and mumbled, "Not like anything could have happened. He was being so blasé the whole time."

Misty forced down a chuckle. "Then May and Drew have to do it."

"What? Why? I thought I just said I can't."

"Whatever 'thing' you have, cancel it. You and May are singing. No lessons needed. The rest of us need to learn an instrument. Lessons needed. You see where I'm going with this?"

"Yeah, yeah I see it. I'm not five." He snapped.

"Alright, then you can also see that May's not here. I think she might still be cleaning out the kitchen. You're going to have to be the one to tell her."

Once the bell rang and everyone had left, Drew let his head fall onto the table, banging it repeatedly. _This is going to be awkward..._

* * *

**Haha, that mini poetry lesson in the beginning was irrelevant and unnecessary to this story's plot. I put it in anyway :P**

**Um, I know this chapter was more like a complete filler which I feel that I'm doing a little too much to you guys lately so sorry! But hey, it still took me a while to get this done and it's my longest chapters! (Though a lot of it could be the author's notes ehe. I just have too much to say!)**

**The turkey bit is back! Did you think I was kidding when I said Harley wanted a turkey? Naw, I wouldn't kid about turkeys. Hm...is November pretty far into the school year?**

**When it comes to pokemon fanfics, it's really hard to find MistyxDrew close friendships. I see a lot of DrewxDawn friendship and MayxAsh friendship, but not a whole lot of interacting between Misty and Drew. So of course, I had to incorporate that into my fic XP Also, on my poll-for those that voted, thanks-the top two responses were for Pokeshipping and Ikarishipping. IS already took up a whole chunk last time, now it's PS's turn. I apologize that there wasn't a lot of PS, but it'll build up so I'm sorry if you're a hardcore pokeshipper.**

**And a warning: Next chapter might be faster, because it's definitely going to be shorter. Veronica's back.**

**I can't believe I have so many kind reviewers. It brings (good) tears to my eyes. If your goal in life is to make me cry, then keep reviewing!**

**Keep checking back to my profile page for constant updates on how far I am on the next chapter and other stories!**


	8. Belbi the Mouse

**Off the radar again for 5 months. I have no excuse :(**

**But I'm UBER UBER happy I went to see the kpop concert at MGM Grand over Thanksgiving break! (Although it's a little late to say this haha) Anyone else went? :D**

**Oh, and please excuse the non-creative chapter title. I've had a tiring day and don't feel like thinking of something else X)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, there would be no need for me to call Veronica an OC. Duh.**

* * *

**Veronica POV**

"Veronica!" I heard my sister scream out, loud enough to drown out even the music blasting in my ears.

I sighed, turning down the volume to my headphones, and walked over to her room. I leaned against the door frame. "Yes?"

Victoria turned her head to me and I almost shuddered at the disgusting sight. Her hair was unnaturally sticking out in different directions from her constant pulling at it, her eyes bloodshot, and she smelled oddly of garlic, which I didn't understand at all. And all because of a poor mouse that didn't know where else to go. "There's a mouse in my room!"

"...a mouse?"

She nodded her head wearily. "And it's been a squeaking bitch for the past two hours."

"Okay, what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Argh, for crying out loud, I expect you to GET RID OF THE DAMN THING!"

I giggled. It took way less for that poor creature to tick off my sister than it ever did for me. But before I could respond, a wave of the garlic smell hit me. I crinkled my nose at the odor. "Ew. Victoria, there's an extremely excessive smell of garlic. What, is it your new perfume gone rotten?"

She groaned. "No. Actually, my first reaction to the mouse's squeaking was that it was a bat."

"Which...what? Led you to conclude that it's some vampire?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not exactly easy to think straight when I can't see the source of the sudden sound." She rebutted. Even with her horrendous outlook, she still somehow managed to keep her cutting sarcasm.

"Just wait for Mom and Dad to come back and get them to kill it then."

Victoria flinched and went silent, turning away from my sight. "I...can't. They gave me the message that they're not coming home today."

"Oh...tomorrow?" I asked hopefully in vain.

She hesitantly shook her head.

"O-oh." I wanted to slap myself for stuttering. Why should this be a surprise? "Then just go to my room for now. I'll sleep in yours tonight since you obviously can't handle it."

She didn't need to be told twice and ran out.

* * *

Honestly I think I'm starting to understand why Victoria was going crazy. The noise is driving me_ nuts_. That bastard vermin makes me want to cut my ears off, then its own ears and tail. And then make it the first animal in my possible new taxidermy collection.

I tossed and turned in her bed-not nearly as comfy as mine. I cursed at her silently. Leave me in the same room as this mouse for another minute and I swear I'll go Godzilla on the world.

Alright, Veronica. Calm down; stop being immature. This is a tiny little mammal you're cussing out here. I chuckled at myself and slowly closed my eyes.

Squeak.

My eyes snapped open again. "That's_ it_," I snarled. "Where is this damned rodent?" I threw off the bed covers and flicked on the light switch, circling around the room and creeping through every corner imaginable.

Squeak.

"If you don't want a messer down your throat then I suggest you come out of your hiding place within the next minute." Mm, I never really mentioned before, but I'm a history freak. So if you don't know what a messer is, I suggest you look it up. I'm a little preoccupied at the moment to find this mouse to define it for you, sorry.

...Squeak.

And just as I was about to lose it, I heard a rustle coming from under Victoria's desk. Turning my head in the direction of the sound, I spotted the animal scuttle out until it reached me.

"Darnit. You're cute."

And he-or she-was. All of the furiously violent things I was previously considering to do simply left my mind once I laid my eyes on him (or she, still not sure). Lucky for the mouse that I'm such a kind person and actually a sucker for cute things-but don't tell anyone that.

"You're name is Belbi." I have no idea where that name came from, but oh well, works just as good as any. I scooped the animal up in my hands, not bothering to wonder about all the nasty diseases it could have that might very well potentially kill me. "Now let's go back to Victoria's bed. I have four hours of sleep to catch up on thanks to you."

* * *

"Listen, all I'm asking you to do is keep an eye on May and Drew. Their boneheaded friends were talking about how they were going to be the lead singers for their performance in the show. I need you to follow their activities. Do whatever you can to make sure they're not as good as us.

"So spy and sabotage any possible minuscule chance they might have so that we have the upper hand."

"Well yes. But it sounds ugly when you say it like that."

"Victoria."

"Oh come on Veronica. Don't be such a pansy."

Veronica bristled, but didn't say a word.

Victoria took her silence as a yes. "Good. I knew I could count on you. Now go get me a smoothie," she ordered and went back to her nails.

Veronica rolled her eyes and walked downstairs to the kitchen. As she tossed the mangoes and strawberries into the blender, she couldn't help but think back to how the old Victoria used to be. The one who wasn't so obsessed with being the head of their friends, who didn't nearly care as much about beating Brianna at everything-what kind of friendship was that anyway?-and wanting to look as skimpy as possible.

But most importantly, the old Victoria...would have come down to help her sister make a smoothie, the way they always did as kids. That is, before they accidentally set the blender shedding smoothie all over the wall. It was a simple mistake really-although why they managed to make the same mistake still makes her wonder-and they would always laugh about it afterwards and rush to clean it before their parents came home, whenever that was.

She sighed. _But of course, none of that's ever going to happen anymore._

So now she'll just go back and give her sister her smoothie, blast music in her ears like always, and act like everything's fine in her life.

* * *

**Veronica has a new pet mouse. Yay. I know, I know. A whole bunch of cliched plots in here. Mm, this was more of a bonus chapter if anything, seeing as there wasn't really much going on here. I wish I could've made this chapter noncliched, but alas, not possible haha. And because it's my first story, I kind of have to make it cliche. With this story I'm really just trying to see how far I can get with my writing as it is. But trust me, this just the beginning ;) (And I promise not to put an OC in my next story)**

**And guess what? Next chapter, TURKEYS! (Actually I was really hoping to post the next chapter by the actual Thanksgiving day but obviously due to certain circumstances that's no longer possible)**

**CHECK MY PROFILE EVERY NOW AND THEN FOR UPDATES ON HOW THINGS ARE GOING. I can't say this enough. It would put me more at ease if I know people are waiting for updates and checking my profile.**

**Another thing, updates for this story is definitely going to be really slow. I only was able to give you guys this one because I wanted to make sure people haven't given up on this story yet. I'm already working on other stories though to make myself feel less guilty about the slower updates aha...but I don't want to give this story up just yet. I really do want to see it to the very end when I mark this story as complete :)**


End file.
